Melody
by Karrio
Summary: Callie's past comes to haunt her.


**A/N:** Hello everyone :) First Fosters fanfic here :). I found the series on Netflix and totally fell in love with the series. I guess it hits home with me on a personal level as I was apart of the foster home system (In Canada, not the States). I was lucky enough to find a loving family to adopt me, so I can relate to the series. Hopefully I can do this some justice :)

 **Melody**

 **Chapter 1**

The haunting piano melody waffled through the silent auditorium as the faces of the audience members were captivated by the pianist on stage. Each note told a small segment of the overall story that converged at the chorus. The curly haired boy was lost in the music, the one telling this story, about a boy and girl falling in love but faced obstacles after obstacles, trying to push through them. It all came to a very climatic end but the story's end was open to interpretion. Did the boy and girl end up together? Did they manage to push through the red tapes for a happy ending? Or did they end up as another failed love story? The answer is in the eye of the beholder, as Brandon stood up from the piano and bowed to the clapping audience, which included most of his family. He gave Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana, Jude and Mike a huge smile as he left the stage, to finish watching the other contestants.

The only family member not present was his foster sister, Callie. She got called into work at the last minute. She wasn't happy about it, but it was Brandon who told her to go. She didn't want to but as Brandon pointed out, work only called her in for an emergency. She relented and with a hug goodbye, she was now serving customers, giving everyone a smile.

The next player stepped onto the stage and sat behind the piano. The lights dimmed as he began to play dramatic melody, which started off with a nice slow start, giving the illusion everything was alright.

As the night grew darker, Callie clocked out and began her normal routine of walking home. Her feet have wandered the same path so many times since moving in with The Fosters, that she briefly began to reflect on her life now. Her life has seemed to turn around for the better. She belongs to a very good family, one whom she has grown to truly love. One where she wanted nothing more to be adopted but knows, paper or no paper, she was part of the family. She realized that, while she still protects Jude, he has the others to watch his back as well. Don't get her wrong, she will always be his protector, but she has learned to trust The Fosters. Speaking of The Fosters, her mind stopped on a certain person. She was conflicted. She wanted nothing more then to be adopted, but will she be able to give up the only person she felt truly safe with? The one person who allowed her to drop her walls and let in after all the crap she went through.

A tingling feeling in her neck snapped her back to reality as she realized something wasn't right. Her eyes darted around the dark street. She nearly missed it, and probably would have if there wasn't small noise she tuned into. Her eyes grew wide as the reality set in. She was being followed. She yanked out her phone, frantically dialing someone as she began to run through the empty streets, her heart pounding in her chest. The figure, seeing that they were discovered, began to gave chase.

As the pianist began to pick up the music, Stef's phone began to ring. But since the auditorium had a no ring policy, she didn't notice it at first, still so entranced with the music.

Callie ran down the street, frantically trying to dial Stef's phone. Not getting through to her, she pocketed her phone and put on a burst of speed. The figure did the same.

The pianist came to the climax of the song with a heart-beating set. Everyone can tell, if this was in a movie, this would be when something bad would happen to someone. What they didn't know was this was happening right now, as the figure caught up to Callie and pushed her down. As the song came to an end, we get a glimpse of Callie, bloodied and beaten on the streets, with the figure running away.

"Brandon, that was really amazing," Stef praised him as they entered their home.

"I was kinda scared," Brandon admitted. "The guy after me, his piece was chilling, haunting."

"It was pretty cool," Jesus chimed in with a grin then yawned. "Alright, guess I am going to hit the sack. Good night."

"Night Jesus," Lena kissed him on the head. She turned to the others. "Bed time for everyone."

"Aww, do we have to?" Mariana half hardheartedly asked, stifling a yawn.

"Afraid so Love," Stef grinned at the yawn.

"Fine," Mariana grinned back, sticking out her tongue. She climbed up to her room.

"Has anyone seen Callie?" Jude asked, looking around the room.

"No. She must be sleeping," Lena replied. She was about to speak when Mariana came back downstairs.

"Callie isn't in her room," She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Stef took out her phone to call her when she saw she missed 4 calls from Callie. Her head began to race with thoughts as to why Callie tried to call her 4 times in 2 minutes. She looked up and with a concerned face and showed Lena.

Jesus came down to grab a drink of water when he caught the look. He stopped in his tracks, looking at the phone.

"Everything alright?" he asked, glancing around the room.

"No one has seen Callie, and it looks like mom has missed calls from her," Brandon explained, while he was also concerned. He noticed everyone was standing around the table, all with very worried looks on their faces.

Just as Stef is about to track Callie's phone, her phone rings. She answers, and within seconds, her face went pale white.


End file.
